


Momma

by HushHush3636



Series: For His Sake Universe [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), F/M, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Sally Lives, Sally and Wilbur being good parents, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent, antarctic empire au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HushHush3636/pseuds/HushHush3636
Summary: "I'm sorry" The child muttered. Sally simply nodded and closed her eyes. Maybe she would be fighting more but.. she already accepted her fate. Accepted that she wasn't meant to live. That was just the way it was. She knew this from the moment she got with Wilbur. She already knew her future. She was ready.She just hoped that Fundy and Wilbur would be alright.She heard the child start to walk forward. She was ready. Ready to feel the pain and then nothing. Ready to face judgment from the Heavens.No, she wasn't.What if Sally had lived?
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Ranboo & Sally The Salmon, Ranboo & Wilbur Soot, Sally The Salmon & Floris | Fundy, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot/Sally the Salmon
Series: For His Sake Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168802
Comments: 46
Kudos: 149





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New short story and this time, what if Sally lived!? Basically this should be fluff as Sally and Wilbur are just being new parents :) Sally is a good momma and Wilbur is better because she's alive and well. 
> 
> In other news, chapter 22 should come out like Monday??? Also its my birthday tomorrow! March 6! Woo!

"You seem like a good child," Sally stated, looking at the enderman hybrid in front of her. "What's your name?" She asked.

She got no answer, the child just stood there. She could see that they were trembling a bit. 

"It's okay, it doesn't really matter, does it? I know why you were sent here" Sally smiled. "I didn't think it would happen while I'm outside. I thought you would do it when I'm asleep but I don't mind. It's a nice view." 

The child was quiet. Just kept on trembling. It was a sad sight.

"May I ask how I'm going to die?" Sally asked. "I just would like to be prepared." She explained. A small part of her also wanted to stall, possibly for Wilbur to come save her. She knew that wouldn't happen though. He was occupied with being a father, which made her smile.

"Father said to eat your throat out" The child muttered. "Said it was fitting for a fish..."

Sally's eyes widen and she shivered a little. "That's quite gruesome especially since you're so young. " She ignored the fish comment. Philza didn't like her and she didn't like him. It wasn't shocking that he would want to insult her heritage in such a gruesome way. 

"I'm sorry" The child muttered. Sally simply nodded and closed her eyes. Maybe she would be fighting more but.. she already accepted her fate. Accepted that she wasn't meant to live. That was just the way it was. She knew this from the moment she got with Wilbur. She already knew her future. She was ready.

She just hoped that Fundy and Wilbur would be alright.

She heard the child start to walk forward. She was ready. Ready to feel the pain and then nothing. Ready to face judgment from the Heavens. 

No, she wasn't. 

Sally's eyes opened and she looked at the child who was now closer. "You're too young. You shouldn't be killing someone so young." She stated firmly, her spirit to live, reignited. 

The child stopped. "I have to...or else he'll kill me" He muttered. 

"No, he won't. I won't let him." Sally stated firmly. "Wilbur and I won't let it happen" 

"Please, just let me..." The child stopped. Then they began to cry. Sally felt horrible. Some part of her wanted to let him but it was just lead him down a terrible path. Also, Sally wanted to live. She had to live. 

"Come here sweetie" Sally called, getting up slowly. Having a baby is tough. "Come here," She said again, and as she expected, the child rushed over to hug her.

"It's okay, shhh. It's okay" She comforted, rubbing their back. "No more tears, okay? I know it hurts to cry because of your enderman side. " She kept rubbing their back. 

"Can-n I stay here?" The child asked and Sally smiled.

"Of course. We can stay here for as long as you want" Sally promised.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

And they did. They were still outside by the time the moon was high in the sky, the child, Ranboo in her lap, sleeping. Sally was just mindlessly rubbing his head, staring at the night sky. She didn't even notice the cold nor the footsteps.

"Sally! What are you doing out here, you gave birth only a few weeks ago, you shouldn't be out here especially for too long." Wilbur rushed over, concern dripping from his voice.

Sally turned and made a 'sh' gesture. "Shh, he's sleeping" She whispered, glancing at the sleeping enderman boy. 

Wilbur looked down and sighed. "You have been out here for who knows how long just because Philza's new 'son'" He chided.

"He's just a boy, Wilbur. He hasn't done anything wrong yet." Sally argued, turning back to look at Ranboo. She stared for a moment before speaking again. "Philza shouldn't be raising him" 

"I agree with that but we can't really do much. I can't just hope for another random woman to come to get him." Wilbur joked. Sally narrowed her eyes. "Sally, I don't know what you want from me." 

"We can raise him. " Sally suggested. 

"Sally, we just had a baby. We are first-time parents, how are we going to raise a 5-year-old?" Wilbur questioned. "Also it's not like Philza going to just let us take his prized servant away anyways. His hold on us just grew tighter after Theseus." 

"You forget that I'm a salmon hybrid, I have a ton of siblings. I can raise a baby and a 5-year old even without you" Sally boasted. "And Philza has nothing against me. He will have to rip Ranboo from my cold dead hands." She grinned. 

"Sally, my love, don't say that. The Gods like to make people suffer for entertainment" Wilbur said, concern once again dripping from his words. "I don't want anything to happen to you"

"And nothing will. I promise" Sally smiled, especially as Wilbur frowned. 

"Sally, you're just digging yourself a deeper hole," Wilbur whined. Sally couldn't help the laugh that came out. 

"I'll be fine. Now help me get Ranboo to our bed. He's sleeping with us tonight" Sally commended with a grin. 

"Sally...." Wilbur groaned.

"Not complaining, no whining, just pick him up and we'll figure out the arrangement. Tomorrow we focus on getting him set up nearby but tonight, he is just with us" Sally explained. "Now come on, unless you want your poor love to freeze to death" She joked. 

"Alright, hopefully, he isn't too heavy" Wilbur smiled as he went to pick Ranboo up. Fun fact, Wilbur is quite weak and struggled to carry the child.

"It's a child, Wilbur. Maybe you should train some more" Sally joked. "I could carry him much easier." 

"But you're not because you're still recovering," Wilbur argued, adjusting his hold on Ranboo before he started to walk. "Now come on, it's late. If we're lucky maybe we can get a few hours of sleep before Fundy wakes up" He joked. "Then we have to deal with him" 

"You mean you have to deal with him. I've still "resting" Sally teased.

"You're mean" Wilbur pouted.

"I love you too" 

From above, the Gods watched. They enjoyed watching mortals, especially the Royal family suffer. But they had a small soft spot for the secondborn, so they had allowed his love to live, giving him an ally in that dark castle. 

He better give them entertainment in return for allowing her to live.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sally and Wilbur are good parents :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for there not being a chapter yesterday, I got a new computer for my birthday so I was setting it up while also trying to enjoy my birthday. But here's a chapter for today! Also tomorrow, Chapter 22 should be coming out if all goes well-
> 
> Enjoy!

“Wilbur, it’s still your turn” Sally mumbled, turning over to face away from the crying. She hoped Ranboo was still sleeping. 

“It’s been my turn” Wilbur grumbled back, getting up. 

“Because I birthed him.” Sally retorted. "I deserve this break. Also isn't you who keeps worrying about me taking breaks, you should be happy" 

"You can handle a baby" Wilbur argued, walking over to the cradle. 

"You can too, Mr. Soot" Sally teased.

Wilbur laughed. "I'm not Mr. Soot yet. Soon, I will be. Then we can officially be the Soot family" 

"Soon," Sally repeated, imagining the wedding. "So is he just being fussy?" She asked, still hearing the crying.

"I think he's hungry. Guess you will have to get up" Wilbur chuckled. 

Sally groaned. "Fine" She began to get up but stopped once she heard Ranboo shifting. "Shit" She muttered. "Wil, make him sleep again"

"Can't force him, he's immune to my Voices, remember? I can only just sing and hope he falls back to sleep" Wilbur explained.

"Okay, do whatever. I just don't want him awake so early." Sally slowly kept getting out of bed. Meanwhile, Wilbur left Fundy to go sing some lullaby to Ranboo.

"You're just singing right Wil? I don't want to fall asleep while feeding Fundy" Sally teased, picking up Fundy and looking for the chair. 

"Yes, this isn't my first time having to sing someone to sleep normally" Wilbur paused before he sang again.

"And it won't be the last" Sally smiled as she sat down near the window. 

It was peaceful once Fundy began to eat. There was no more crying and the only real sound was Wilbur's singing. It seemed to have kept Ranboo asleep and Fundy seemed a little calmer. Everything was good.

"How does Ranboo Soot sound?" Sally asked suddenly.

Sally loved it when Wilbur sang normally but she loved it, even more, when he messed up, especially because of her. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

"I simply wanted to provide comfort to the Prince" Sally explained, stone face to Crown Prince Tenchoblade or Techno as she's grown to call him. Never to his face...usually. 

"Then you should have sent him to me or my father. You have no place here" Technoblade stated, clearly upset. 

"I'm Wilbur's lover aren't I?" Sally retorted. Technoblade rolled his eyes.

"Many royals had lovers and that was all they were. Lovers. They had no other place." Technoblade argued. "If you got married, then you would have a place but you aren't." 

"I gave birth to the first heir." Sally brought up. She really didn't care whether she had a proper place in the family, but she liked proving people wrong. 

Technoblade stood there and huffed. "You still don't have the authority to keep Ranboo away from his duties. "

"He's 5, how many duties could he have? Besides, I think it's a testimony to how horrible your staff is considering we just sat outside for the whole time" Sally giggled. 

Technoblade sighed, clearly now just annoyed. "Just tell me where Ranboo is and hand him over." He commanded. 

"No. We plan to spend time as a family together, today. " Sally explained. She wanted to laugh at the expression Technoblade currently had. 

"You...what?" Technoblade faltered.

"Wilbur and I want to spend time with Fundy and Ranboo. You know like what families do" Sally teased. 

Technoblade huffed and rolled his eyes again. "Just return him by afternoon" He commanded. Sally shook her head.

"I don't think Ill "return" him to you, anytime soon" Sally admitted. "Goodbye, Crown Prince Technoblade. Have a good day" She put on a bright smile. 

The only response she got was another huff. 

Sally thinks Technoblade wanted Ranboo for more than just duties. She thinks it's somewhat sweet.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ms. Soot, I have given you many privileges, however-" The King started.

"Your Blessed Majesty, I simply am giving the Prince comfort. He is 5 years old and already very stress" Sally interrupted, which wasn't the best move but Sally was annoyed. She just wants to spend time with her family. 

The King sighed. "Ms. Soot, I appreciate the thought. However, as Technoblade told you, you do not have the authority to take Ranboo away from his duties. They are very important" He explained. 

"He's a 5-year-old, Your Blessed Majesty. " Sally stressed. "He shouldn't be doing so much so young" 

"The Royal Family can handle tough situations and it is not your decision. Do not step out of line. " The King chided. "Just because you gave birth to the first heir does not mean you can keep the royal children away from their duties." 

Sally bit her cheek for a moment, thinking. She had to think of something to keep Ranboo safe. She had gotten so attached to him. 

"The Voices said to keep him," A new voice said from behind, and when Sally turned, she grinned seeing Wilbur. "They said if Ranboo and Fundy interact a lot from the start then Fundy could get powerful Voices as well," Wilbur explained.

"Really? What type of powerful Voices? Like Techno's or yours? The difference in power is quite noticeable." The King grinned. 

"Shapeshifting" Sally blurted out, surprising the two men. "A Gods spoke to me while I was sleeping. "

"Shapeshifting? That could be beneficial? Well if Fundy and Ranboo have to be near then it would better if they were together in the presence of..." The King glanced at the two parents. "More powerful beings" 

"Fundy still needs his mother. They need to create the mother-son bond" Wilbur argued. "Besides I'm sure the Gods are tired of just seeing blood all the time" 

The King glared before he began to think. "I will send over a guard who will watch and report, just to make sure what you say is true." He decided. "Be glad the Gods are on your side" 

Sally and Wilbur nodded. Once the King saw the two nod, he simply left. Once Sally was sure he was gone, she turned to kiss her lover. 

"Thank you!" Sally exclaimed in between kisses. Wilbur laughed.

"Thank the Voices, they were the ones who told me you were in trouble" Wilbur admitted. Sally grinned.

"I told you they were good! They like us more than your brother and father" Sally grinned bigger before she turned serious. "So we're going to be monitored?"

"I can handle that. I guess my voice is a gift" Wilbur chuckled.

"It is." Sally agreed. "Wil, we are going to protect Ranboo and Fundy, no more what, right?" She asked.

Wilbur stayed quiet before nodding. "Yes, we will. The Gods seem to favor us right now" 

"They better" Sally growled, making both of them laugh.

"Are you threatening the Gods right now? That's a dangerous game, Sally" Wilbur warned, though he had a smile.

"Nothing is scarier than children being harmed" Sally answered.

"Nothing will stop me from keeping them safe"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Momma" is gonna be a bit of a long story lmao, I like writing Sally.


End file.
